


Assorted Prompts & Fic Inspirations - Take What You Want!

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Running low on ideas for Percy Jackson fics? Bored and feel like reading some headcanons?This is a disorganized monster list of ideas that I will never write but would LOVE to read, so I'm sharing them just in case anyone ends up feeling Inspired
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously all Percy Jackson characters etc. belong to Rick Riordan

Basically this list is in no particular order, some of the ideas are things I've never seen in fics before (HELLO 2020) and some are things I just want badly to see more of.

1) Please don't tell me to write them myself! I work full time and don't write on here at all. Probably no one will ever write these and that's fine, but I thought I'd share them in case someone felt totally inspired

2) Some prompts are political. If you disagree with some political thing implied in here, I'm politely asking you to NOT start an argument in the comments. That's just not the place for it, please.

3) I've only included canon pairings & I'm a slut for Percabeth, so that's a lot of this, but of course you can change the prompts however you want

4) Also feel free to combine them in all sorts of ways

5) If you use any of these I don't need credit I literally don't care. BUT uhh please comment that you used one so I can read it! :)


	2. 2020 RELATED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, this year has been insane & as a setting it is tragically underutilized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with political stuff! Be warned! No fighting in the comments please

1) Nico dealing w/ COVID deaths

2) Will being a doctor during COVID

3) If Apollo campers in general were deployed to help provide medical care for COVID patients, would other demigods have to set up defenses around the hospitals? Or act as bodyguards?

4) Assuming demigods are immune to COVID, what would a quest during quarantine look like?

  * What would the mortals think was going on any time a monster attacked kids out in the open (“Wild Animals Reclaiming Abandoned City Attack Three Delinquent Children”? “Karen Goes Off on Child Armed with a Baseball Bat”?) etc.?



5) Would demigods be worried about spreading COVID to mortals / their mortal family members even if they can’t get sick themselves?

6) No chance in hell can a demigod go on Zoom for classes

  * And if an unclaimed kid TRIED to go on Zoom and got attacked mid-call, what would THAT look like



7) Unclaimed kids having to return to / stay in abusive or toxic homes due to quarantine. Monster attacks likely ensue

  * Quests to retrieve demigod kids from environments like that – but how? would the questers / satyr protectors even get in the door? during a pandemic?



8) 2020 has been an INSANE year. I mean seriously. What do mortals in 2020 see when the kids are attacked by monsters? Do they see cops harassing protesters? Do they see those guys from Tiger King? Do they see hoards of anti-maskers trying to cough on children? If some public place gets trashed by a monster fight, does the news think it’s a riot?

9) What if the Murder Hornets were a Greek monster, interpreted by mortal news?

10) Quests to rescue unclaimed demigod children from ICE concentration camps

  * Bonus points for the questers accidentally-on-purpose liberating ALL the children from the camps
  * Don’t even try to tell me there wouldn’t be monsters disguised as ICE guards. That’s literally the perfect disguise to get away with unchecked violence



11) Addition: Leo being captured by ICE, and the explosion-themed results that would follow (Not to be that person but ICE absolutely detains American citizens just because they are brown, with bureaucratic mix-ups about citizenship allowing that to just happen)

12) Teenager participating in the BLM protests, but they’re an unclaimed demigod and excuse me but does that cop have claws? ?

13) If you want to cry extra: Nico’s not the only child of the underworld. So, HAZEL having to deal with George Floyd’s death (and all the others, literally too many to ever name. (Though here I’ll name one more BREONNA TAYLOR who’s murderers still have not been charged))

  * Anyway – Hazel angst
  * Or better – Comfort from other demigods
  * Possibly some friend-supported vengeance



14) You know how there was that toilet paper shortage? Hermes cabin definitely did not have anything to do with that

15) Technically 2019 but you KNOW demigods were involved in that Storm Area 51 thing that happened. You know it. In your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you felt challenged by the political stuff, the comment section is not the place to argue about it <3 PLEASE.


	3. General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, some situations that have SO MUCH POTENTIAL and just aren't used enough if at all :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No politics in this section, don't worry

1) Percy, while in high school, recognizing an unclaimed demigod & having to rescue them / escort them to camp

2) Paul TELLING Percy, years later, about any of his students who clearly need to be escorted to camp

3) Paul accidentally-on-purpose keeping demigod weapons handy in his classroom in case any Monster Nonsense™ happens and he needs to pull a sequel of his participation in the Titan War

4) Gods straight up encouraging their mortal lovers to send their children to Goode because they know the news will get back to Percy and he’ll sort it out (even though they should be Doing the Work Themselves UGH leave him Alone)

5) I CRAVE stories set at Camp where Percy &co are a regular topic of conversation

  * Campers hearing news during the quests and being like, “Ah, so they have made it to the St. Louis Arch. Good to know”



6) What was the response at Camp when Percy BLEW UP A VOLCANO

7) What about that time he crashed dinner w/ an Iris Message straight from Luke’s ship? Where are the fics from the POV of the Camp?

8) Don’t even try to tell me they don’t regularly tell Percy Stories at the campfire when he’s not around

9) Or what about when he IS around & immediately gets Very uncomfortable

  * Imagine: A newish camper who has never seen Percy Jackson™ in person & has only heard the legends. One night at campfire everyone’s like, “What story should we tell tonight?” and this kid goes, “Tell the one about when Percy Jackson held up the sky, I love that one” and Percy-“I have no clue people actually respect me”-Jackson, sitting nearby blissfully unaware of this tradition until this very moment, literally spits out his water
  * Discomfort ever after



10) With the notable exception that Percy actively participates in the equally-active Annabeth Fandom chapter of campfire story classics

11) Similar situation in New Rome – just IMAGINE what kinds of rumors must have been swirling around during that literal one (1) week between Percy showing up & leaving on a quest & then returning with reinforcements to save the day

  * PLEASE give me the Romans’ perspective on that week. Is there a local newspaper? What the hell did the adults in the city think? Did anyone make the connection between “Amnesiac Percy Jackson” and “that twelve year old terrorist from exactly four years ago”?



12) New Rome & Camp getting to swap campfire stories

  * “And THEN he fought this GIANT”
  * “Guys, does that put Percy at 12 or 13 immortal beings?”



13) I saw a headcanon that there should be a Hestia cabin for all the unclaimed kids (since the gods will obviously get sloppy about claiming way too soon) and I am HERE for Percy and/or Nico campaigning for this to become reality

14) At some point Travis/Connor &co try to prank Percy and/or Annabeth post-Tartarus and it does not go well

  * Lesser Known Fact: This doesn’t even have to be depressing! Reactions of pain are a call for help and comfort, that is the purpose of pain
  * So if, say, T&C did something that provoked a reaction of disproportionate fear in the Power Couple “Champions of Not Wanting to Burden Anyone with Their Problems” Percabeth -- that could actually result in support and love and growth! not just Percy destroying things or lots of unresolved angst



15) Camp’s reaction when they get that napkin from Annabeth

16) You know all those headcanons about how Percy is the local cryptid (Buzzfeed Unsolved, etc. etc.)? Estelle is Gen Z. Her friends would straight up harass him with personal questions Fearlessly, maybe start some semi-joking cultish fan pages about him, maybe get Estelle in on the campaign

  * An online petition begging him to clarify events may or may not go viral
  * A gofundme to cover his college/marriage expenses in exchange for an online Q&A definitely doesn’t get way out of control



17) Sally’s home being a well-known rest stop for demigods & associated mythic children. Please.

  * Give me a quest where one of the kids is a veteran and/or camper who’s been at camp longer, and one is a new camper who doesn’t know anything, and you get that “we’re injured and hungry and where do we go,” “….I know somewhere.”



18) Percy and Annabeth’s home as adults would be another GREAT option

19) I REALLY don’t think fireworks would be a desired event after the events of the Giant War

20) What happened in Gabe’s store on That Day when Percy gave out his phone number on television

21) Percy and Annabeth becoming Camp Teacher and Camp Director respectively when Chiron and Mr. D retire = gorgeous. The Dream.

22) Hephaestus TV should be available to demigods, but maybe with some channels restricted like with “parental controls.”

  * Bet the Hermes, Hephaestus, and Athena cabins could creatively get around that



23) Teachers are mandated reporters! So, for everyone who like me goes unaccountably feral for stories about Percy’s classmates / teachers getting even a glimpse of how messed up his life is -- his teachers literally would HAVE to report their suspicions if they had them. Scars? Panic attacks? Rumors from his classmates? Required to report

  * This goes for all demigods



24) The parallels between the River Styx scene in TLO and the Tartarus scene in MOA are woefully underappreciated

  * “Hold on, Seaweed Brain." It was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting away from me that easily."
  * “We’re staying together,” he promised. “You’re not getting away from me. Never again.”
  * I MEAN



25) If demigods could have technology, Hermes kids would be THE BEST at tiktok don’t @ me

  * Their dad is Literally the god of messengers
  * Mischief™



26) Why are there no stories of demigods (claimed or unclaimed) navigating Halloween in the mortal world

  * The POSSIBILITIES
  * Fighting monsters while in costume
  * Mortals would literally not bat an eye, just some kid dressed like a banana fighting a grown adult dressed like the Hulk
  * Candy



27) Rachel joked about accidentally giving a prophesy in response to some question during mortal school, and yet I see no fanfics about this 

28) Rachel & Annabeth (& maybe Piper) make a scheme to con Rachel's wealthy dad in order to get some cool stuff for Camp that the gods won't pay for

29) Rick Riordan almost single-handedly revived knowledge of the Greek gods among the modern generation. Fic where he gets some kind of recognition (scary or pleasant or both)? yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feel free to alter or combine these however you want, and again I don't need credit but I wanna read your stuff so if you use one I'd love it if you commented
> 
> If people like this I might add more later
> 
> Or if you have more prompt ideas you want me to include, comment & I could add those too


	4. More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question

Y'all want more of these? I've been thinking about adding to this, but idk if anyone would be interested. I didn't get much feedback before, which is fine!, but it just means I don't know if anyone enjoys this enough for me to keep adding to it

I've had a few more ideas since posting. So for example:

1) Monster dust as a desirable chemical used in science

  * For good? For evil?
  * A corporation hires demigods to kill monsters and bring them the monster dust
  * A (more?) evil corporation captures demigods and uses them as bait to attract monsters and harvest the dust themselves
  * Did you know that it is entirely normal to wield certain devices in a lab (plastic spatula, micropipette) almost like a knife or sword?
  * How would scientists document proceedings if the Mist was changing their reality? Would they need a clear-sighted mortal or an evil demigod helping them? Would all of them even know what the monster dust was actually about?



etc.

I just don't know if anyone would be that interested. Let me know please!

(Also was thinking I could add some more that I didn't come up with but that I've seen around. If anyone reads this and wants to share some rarely-used-but-oh-my-god-I-need-it prompt ideas, feel free to mention that in the comments and I could add them (if I continue this))

Peace out


End file.
